


The Most Exasperated General

by GrowlGrowl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Just wants a promotion, Military Ranks, Misunderstandings, No Sex Ed on Jakku, Not Nice Hux but Not Mean Either, POV Armitage Hux, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlGrowl/pseuds/GrowlGrowl
Summary: Armitage Hux is ordered to keep an eye on political prisoner Rey as Kylo Ren races back to their ship because Rey has just gone into labor a month early. He does not want to be there.





	The Most Exasperated General

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in the military nor attended a birth so I apologize for any mistakes I've undoubtedly made.

One of his favorite things about the military is its structure and lack of uncertainty. You never have to worry about how to address someone because you address them as their rank permits. Privates, corporals, lieutenants all must follow his orders. He would follow the commands of a Grand Admiral, if Ren had bothered to staff that position (or even look at Hux’s highly-organized and thorough application for the consideration of promotion.) There is a hierarchy that leaves no room for societal error.

Or there was until Ren started bungeling up the First Order’s previously flawless system. The most egregious of which is his _ relationship _ with the captured Jedi. She is technically their prisoner and is constrained to very specific portions of the ship where she cannot do any damage. However, Ren still seems to treat her as some kind of spouse. She even sat in on a few council meetings and demanded her suggestions be executed! A _ prisoner of war _ offering opinions on legislation! Absolutely ridiculous. Of course, the most prevalent sign of their entanglement can be seen protruding from under the Jedi’s tunic.

Hux tried to address his concerns - rebel scum seducing the Supreme Leader to gain influence and power - but Ren would hear none of it. Ren almost broke their nearly two-year truce to not throw or strangle the general that he needed to run his fleets. Their rapport with each other had improved since that truce, as neither of them wanted to risk dividing power by creating a schism in the Order. But this… this debauchery and recklessness is the issue that may end up breaking their tenuous partnership.

“General Hux,” says Ren when Hux answers the Supreme Leader’s call on his pad. Ren was on a trip to convince the Trelliam System to come under the First Order’s protection. Two of their fleets were right behind him in case the deal did not go as hoped. 

“Did they-,”

“Rey is in labor.” She’s early by at least a month. For his own sanity, Hux doesn’t pay much attention when Ren speaks of the girl but he definitely remembers her due date. This trip was scheduled a month in advance of her date for that very reason since Ren planned to take leave on Naboo once he returned in order to give them a couple weeks to settle before the baby is born. “I’m entering the Trelliam atmosphere now on my way to you. You need to reroute the ship toward the Trelliam System so I can get there as soon as possible.”

“What about the Trellians? Did they agree?”

“General Rupen can finish with that mess when his fleet gets there,” Ren says, annoyed.

“The fleet is just a precaution. If we try to secure a deal with a fleet above their heads they may take that as a threat.” As they probably should, seeing as the First Order were going to wipe out the capital city if they didn’t sign those compliance agreements. But Hux didn’t want the Trelliams to know that.

But Ren, solely concentrating on his obsession with this Jedi girl, rolls his eyes and tells him to just send Rupen in a command shuttle and park the fleet out of sight. As if all that was easy and would solve the problem of their Supreme Leader _ not being present for the negotiations! _

“Even if you do leave right this minute-.”

“I’m already breaking the atmosphere.”

“Even if your ship goes at its fastest possible pace and we go at ours, it will still be at least a day before we can rendezvous somewhere around the Vsycan System. Just finish there and-.”

“Reroute the ship to meet me and advance it to its safest possible speed. _ That’s an order. _”

Poor Hux, the good soldier that he is, is silenced by the command. He cannot defy orders.

“I’ll inform the bridge,” says Hux, getting up from his office chair.

“Good, good,” says Ren. “And Hux, once you do that I want you to report to the infirmary. I need you there with Rey until I can get there.”

That stops Hux in his tracks, “wh-what now?”

“You’re going to answer all my calls and keep me updated.”

“That’s what the nurses are there for.”

“No, no, I don’t want them distracted. They need to focus on Rey and the baby, not the Supreme Leader’s calls.”

“Then a crewmember or a private, surely.”

“Hux, I need someone there that I can trust. And if I can trust you with this, I’ll trust you with the position of Grand Admiral.”

Hux is flabbergasted by this seemingly random declaration of trust. A few years prior they barely trusted each other to bow to Snoke beside each other. Hux never showed Ren his back and neither did Ren. But he supposed now was different. In the last year, they’ve been especially relaxed with each other indulging in cigarettes in the upper deck lounge while discussing battle strategies and political moves.

In fact, now that he thinks of it, Ren has recently used those meetings to air greivances about his personal life, particularly with the Jedi. Hux usually zoned out during those and agreed with whatever conclusions Ren circled to in his own rambles. Hux didn’t consider it before but now he realizes… Ren must have started to think of him as a kind of friend.

And Hux is too smart to not grab an opportunity when it presents itself.

He enters the bridge. “I’ll report to the infirmary as soon as the course is set.”

  


******************************************************************************************************

Hux stands outside the infirmary for a few moments before walking inside. See, this is where the military order and black-and-white structure have been tossed out the window! He… he doesn’t know how to address her and it’s _ awkward _.

Ren seems to treat her as a spouse - an empress, even. But he’d rather be drawn and quartered than give a filthy scavenger rebel such esteem. However, if he shows her any disrespect it is surely to get back to Ren and will certainly damage his claim for promotion and even his current position. _ This _whole awkward ordeal is wearing on him and one of the big reasons he’s been avoiding her presence on his ship for the last year.

But he must follow-through, so he eventually enters and asks a droid where the Supreme Leader’s child is being born. A true, neutral statement that allows him to be led to a cosy white room at the end of the hall.

The girl is scrolling on her pad when he enters but puts it down and gets a feral look about her that probably comes naturally.

“What are _ you doing here _?” she demands. “You can’t be here.”

“The Supreme Leader wishes that I stay with you in order to update him on the child’s progress,” Hux congratulates himself on how bored he manages to make his voice sound. He goes to stand in the furthest corner from her, but upon realizing that from that position he could see _ everything _ during the birth he moves to the next-furthest corner from her, which is closer to her head but he won’t have to worry about seeing… _ her. _

“I can update him myself. You can leave. So get out.”

“Believe me, I have no greater wish than to be anywhere in the galaxy other than here but it’s the Supreme Leader’s orders. You’ll have to take it up with him.”

He sees the gears turn in her head but for some reason she’s hesitant. The girl looks from him to her pad to him again. Finally, she decides to pick the pad up and call Ren. Hux finds her hesitation strange. He thought she’d be gleeful to rid him from her room.

Ren picks up faster than Hux has ever seen him. “Rey? Are you all right? The baby? Why haven’t you been taking my calls?”

“Why is he here?” she says, turning the pad over to expose Hux to the camera.

“To keep me updated,” says Ren. “And to make sure there’s a human there making sure you’re alright.”

“That’s what the doctors are for and I don’t need him tattling to you about every fourth of an inch I dilate!”

“He’s staying. I will not bend on this.”

“I don’t want him here! He doesn’t have to be here.”

“Maybe if you took my calls…”

During this spat, Hux examines his standard-issue military service shoe. They’re impeccable with absolutely no spots whatsoever but Hux stares at them like he has found an incredibly evocative blemish.

“He stays!” that is Ren’s final shout before the screen goes black. He ended the call.

“Kriffing nerfherder! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” she screams at the blank screen.

Perhaps worrying over formalities and titles are a bit over the head of this couple, Hux realizes. He always knew that Ren was an immature idiot who lucked into power, but it seems like this girl really is his playground match. That must be what Ren sees in the little thing - she’s just as wild as he is!

“You still need to go!” she says to him.

When he ignores her, standing firm in his place, the childish imp actually reaches for the tray of medical instruments to throw at him. Alarmed, he gets ready to dodge but he’s saved by the baby, of all things. Her hand forgets about the tray and goes to strangle-hold the edge of her medical bed as she growls and groans through a contraction.

“Oh kriff, oh- oh no,” she says. Her fingers are white from their grip. Her eyes have become watery from the pain.

“I’ll get the doctor-.”

“No,” she shakes her head and pants against the bed that she flops back on. “It’s just a part of it. There’s no use until it gets closer.”

“Oh,” said Hux, going back to his corner.

“You can still leave though,” But she obviously does not have the energy she just had to try to throw medical devices at him. Easily distracted, just like Ren.

“I follow our Leader’s orders.” As he said it, he realized he had his pad on him. He can just distract himself with that.

“He’s _ not my leader _.”

She misses the skeptical look he gives her and her bulbous belly.

Hux already has 7 messages from Ren: 

_ Don’t listen to her - stay until I arrive. Even if the baby comes before me. _

_ Are there a lot of contractions? _

_ Hux? _

_ Is she in a lot of pain? _

_ Answer me at once. _

_ It’s not coming already is it? _

_ I order you to reply now. _

It’s only been a few minutes since he called her! Hux types out a quick reply to clarify that the baby has not arrived yet and it looks like it will be some time.

_ Good _, is the Supreme Leader’s reply.

Hux is able to review some reports and get other work done between monitoring the girl, who spends most of her time either huddled in pain or playing some kind of colorful, mind numbing game on her pad. Seeing her match pink triangles and green squares reminds him of how young she is. While Ren’s childishness comes from his entitlement and temper, hers stems from the fact that she’s barely out of her teens. She might still be in them, really.

“Ugh, I can’t take this,” the girl starts trying to stand, a very concerning prospect for Hux as she waddles onto her feet.

“Where are you going?”

She doesn’t reply and he has to follow along behind her. She marches up the corridor and then back down.

“I’ve already walked miles trying to get this over with. The doctor keeps telling me walking will speed it up but it isn’t working!” she groans, picking up her pace as much as her waddle allows. Hux believes this announcement is more her expressing frustration than for him. Finally, he stops following her and instead leans on the wall next to her door - watching her waddle back and forth with occasional grimacing and growling.

It only takes fifteen or twenty minutes before she becomes out-of-breath and collapses back into her hospital bed.

And back to his reports and her game. Sometimes a contraction causes her to mess up and she curses.

He almost misses another message from Ren, mistaking the alarm sound for the sound of her getting a combo or high score or whatever that thing needs to bleep and chime about: _ any new developments? _

_ No, _Hux types.

_ How far apart are the contractions? _

Hux hasn’t been keeping track. He tries to remember the last one she had but he honestly wasn’t paying any attention to their timing.

“How far apart are your contractions?” asks Hux.

The look she gives him makes him think he’s just asked an aggressively intrusive question.

“Why, you have an appointment to make?”

He’s taken aback, and stutters before saying, “N-no, I just,” he motions to his pad.

“If you’re so eager for this kid then why don’t you cut me open and take it out of me now?”

“Wh-what?”

“If you all want it so badly he has to have you here the minute it’s born,” she gets teary-eyed and her voice gets really low.

Hormones, Hux thinks as he makes up a believable estimate to send to Ren: 5 minutes.

He tries to go back to his reports but there’s an entirely different annoying noise in the room. The girl has put down her pad and is instead sobbing into her shirt. He’s frozen with his eyes on his reports but all of his attention has gone to his newest dilemma. surely Ren wouldn’t expect him to _ comfort _ her, would he?

As he lifts his eyes he hopes that she’s simply crying from the excruciating pain but he’s been in this room long enough to know how she deals with physical pain: with gritted teeth and foul language. God, he’s never had to comfort anyone in his life. This is what the military has doctors for! Soldiers train to only cry in their private hours. To refrain from emotional outbursts and continue with their mission. Why couldn’t this girl, who was a soldier at one point although on a far softer side, just get on with her mission and get that baby out so Hux could get out of this room!

He thinks of things he can say: What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call for the doctor?

He settles for something practical that belies no actual interest on his part: “you’re crying.”

Again, she glares at him but with much less malice than before. He doesn’t feel in danger of any projectiles.

“Yeah,” she says.

God, of course this sand rat grew up in a desert because she has no clue about societal norms. He’s trying to offer her words and she says something that he has no idea how to answer to! Hux knows Ren didn’t pick her out for the conversation but what is he supposed to do about that?

“Why?” is the dumbest, clunkiest sentence that has come from his mouth since cadet training. And she just keeps glaring rudely with no response whatsoever. “I should think you’d be… at least tolerant to this situation. You have the Supreme Leader wrapped around your dirty little fingers and bearing his child will only cement your position and ensure that your continued survival.”

“Is everything a strategy to you?”

He’s taken aback. He’s a general - and a young one at that. His job is his life and to achieve this life he’s had to be entirely strategic and opportunistic. He would think a scavenger would understand that. Especially one who has found her way to charm and manipulate the leader of the galaxy.

“And this wasn’t your strategy?” he looks at her belly with contempt.

“I didn’t know!” she screams at him. “I didn’t know that this could happen! And believe me if I did I wouldn’t have let him come anywhere near me that day!”

Her rage crumbles right before his eyes. Her sobbing turns to hyperventilation, which summons the doctor (the screams probably did that too) who manages to calm her down after a few agonizing minutes. Will the doctor tell Ren that he upset her? Will her outburst cost him the promotion?

The doctor does more, including checking under her medical dress. Despite being at an angle where her high knees would block anything, Hux still averts his gaze to the ceiling.

“You’re dilated to about 5 inches. Nearly halfway there!” he says. “Try to keep calm. You know any stress wouldn’t be good for the babe.”

The girl just nods like a chastened puppy. Hux then realizes the doctor expects an affirmation from him as well so he does a slight nod, but the _ nerve _. He imagines if he can get the doctor transferred in an unsuspicious way before he is able to make a report to Ren.

Once the doctor’s gone, the girl doesn’t go back to her pad but she doesn’t cry anymore either. Hux is able to peacefully work through 2 forms before she speaks again.

“When… when the baby comes, will you let me hold them?”

“What?” she’s acting like a nervous, almost apologetic… child. It’s like she’s been chewing on this request for a while and just now had the proper mood swing.

“Just for a bit,” she says, quickly. “I just… please.”

She is… begging him? To hold her own child?

“What in the galaxy are you talking about?”

“I… I just… you’re in charge of the stormtrooper program. You take them as babies, Finn told me.”

And that’s when all of Ren’s stupidity and her vitriol really falls into place.

“You think the Supreme Leader’s own child is going to be a _ stormtrooper _?” he begins to laugh but charitably cuts it short. She’s embarrassed, angry, and confused and switching between those at a rapid pace. “No,” he assures her, “Ren intends to groom this child for leadership.”

“But… where is the baby going to live?”

“With the Supreme Leader and since he insists on your company, with you.”

“But we don’t have any baby things. Kylo said I shouldn’t worry about that when I asked. I… I thought…”

“Arrangements have been made months prior for a nursery in your residence on Naboo. You were never intended to have the child here. The original plan was for you and Ren to take shore leave once he returned.”

Relief washes over her. He sees her hesitance to believe him but its such good luck that she doesn’t want to question it. It’s the first time Hux sees her look at her bulge with something other than frustration, annoyance, sadness, nor pain.

“He’s such an idiot, isn’t he?” Hux is inclined to agree but knows doing so could be hazardous. She keeps going, though, without his input “I mean, everything he says it’s cause he doesn’t want me to know anything or do anything or, stars forbid, worry about anything because he’s so afraid I’m going to escape. But him not telling me anything that’s what’s had me worried for _ months _. I stopped thinking much about escaping but then I thought you were going to take my baby and it all came back. His bloody secrecy around all this is what made me want to go and hotwire an escape pod! And if it wasn’t for all my friends he keeps threatening I would’ve ages ago!”

At that moment, Hux receives another message from the idiot in question.

_ Any updates? _

_ None although the girl seems to think that the child would be taken away from her upon its birth. _

The reply is immediate, _ what? Why would she think that? _

_ Perhaps you needed to clarify your plans with her. Keeping her uninformed of the shore leave unnerved her. _

_ I was surprising her! _

And this imbecile is in charge of their empire.

The girl’s pad alerts her to an incoming communique from Ren. She answers it and they immediately start talking over each other. Thankfully, Ren excuses Hux to take a break while they hash out their inability to properly communicate.

*

Half an hour later Hux is summoned by a message from Ren, _ Return to the room. I should be there in seven hours. _

The girl is much… happier now. He didn’t realize how grim she looked with him until he returned and saw her lovingly holding her belly.

He really should get a promotion for dealing with this immature pair, if not for the list of accomplishments he’d already provided Ren on his resume. He had even printed it in size 14 font to hopefully catch his attention but alas, the only thing that draws his attention now is the Jedi girl.

Hux feels comfortable enough to drag a stiff chair into his corner to relax into his reports. The girl passes most of the time by either playing games on her pad, or getting up to pace around the room. Every time she gets up, though, she asks Hux to help her stand. It’s an annoyance but quite small and unobjectionable.

“I haven’t even thought of names,” she says. “I guess I was trying to distance myself. I didn’t even want to know if it was a boy or girl.”

“Mhm,” he murmurs.

“Kylo’s mentioned a few here and there but I don’t remember them. They sounded so dark and… gloomy.”

“Perhaps you can wait,” he offers without away from his pad. “On some planets, they don’t name the baby until it survives its first year.”

“Did you parents do that?”

“No.”

“Oh. What is your name anyway? I know it’s General Hux but what’s your name?”

“Armitage.”

He glances to see her cringe. “A bit formal for a baby, yeah?”

“It’s a good thing the majority of my life has been spent in adulthood.”

“I guess - ah ow!” she moans.

It’s been getting closer and closer. The doctor and nurses keep popping their heads in, offering her water, an extra pillow… Hux mostly ignores it all but he is still very aware that this birth will definitely happen before Ren has a chance to enter the same star system as them.

Hux is admiring his completed to do list when the doctor says, “looks like this baby really wants to get here!” He gets queasy as sterile instruments from the metal tray get picked up and disappear behind dress covering the girl’s hiked knees. “Just take a deep breath.” It takes a moment before Hux realizes the doctor is not talking to him.

Another nurse coaches her on breathing. She’s hanging onto the bedrails with a death-grip. Inversely, Hux has gone limp at the sounds of agony and metal tools. He doesn’t have any more work to distract him and he’s never dared to download a stupid, mind-numbing glittery game onto his pad. Hux has to watch her struggle and groan and grasp the skinny rail until he notices her fingernails digging into her own palms.

And so, Hux decides that with nothing else to do he can at least fortify his argument to become Grand Admiral. He stands on shaky legs, makes his way to beside her head (still unable to see anything, thank goodness) and puts his hand on hers. She suddenly latches on and drains his hand of whatever blood was left in it. He doesn’t even think she knows she’s doing it.

At least, she seems surprised, once the baby is crying and the doctor is pronouncing it a “healthy girl!” and she slouches in exhaustion, that she was holding his hand. The girl looks alarmed at him before she drops it. Then she goes to look at her child being swaddled in the softest possible First Order issued blanket. A screaming, angry pink child. The sound quality has not improved.

The new mother thrusts her hands out to hold her and Hux excuses himself back to the corner. He’s not a fan of blood-soaked wrinkled things.

“Tell Kylo it’s a girl,” she says without taking her eyes off the baby.

Of course! How could he forget his main purpose for being in this wretchedly loud room?

_ Your daughter has just been born. _

_ Tell Rey I’ll be there as soon as I can! Is it healthy? _

_ Yes. There is no doubt its lungs are fully developed. _

_ Good. Thanks Hux. You’re dismissed, Grand Admiral. _

Beaming with pride for undergoing this last obstacle, Hux packs up his pad and prepares to leave. Before, though, he gets a look at the tiny thing who might well one day be empress. Still pink, but no longer crying. She has a little tuft of dark hair the top of her head. She’s taking in her surroundings and settles on him. She doesn’t do anything - smile nor cry - just stares at him for a moment before drawing her attention back to her cooing mother.

“You’re going?”

“Yes. The Supreme Leader has dismissed me now that you and the child seem to be fine.”

“Oh okay.”

Hux doesn’t know why he asks it. He’s already gotten his promotion and dismissal. He doesn’t need to be here babysitting a political prisoner and her infant, but he does, “would you like me to stay?”

Rey shakes her head, “no, you’ve been here long enough. Just… do you know when Kylo’s supposed to arrive?”

“Around six hours now.”

She nods.

“Real quick, though. Do you think she’s a Lela or a Remy?”

“Remy Ren?”

She cringes, “yeah, probably a Lela.”

Hux gives her a smile and bows his head slightly before exiting.


End file.
